Only human and snake
by demonwindy
Summary: After a week of Evra going 'missing' Darren starts to wonder what is going on.
1. Chapter 1

**Windy-well I was thinking about Evra and him being half snake…so I desided to look up some…'information' and learned something. **

**Evra- *Glares intently***

**Windy- *evil smile.* Anyway I don't own the peeps and on with the show. **

Darren's POV

When I woke up I realized that I still had a few hours to sleep. So I turned over to my side. That's when I noticed something was missing.

Evra.

He was not in his hammock much less the tent.

"Must have gone to the bathroom." I muttered sleepily to myself and went back to sleep.

A week had passed and every night Evra had gone missing. I decided I would ask him about it.

**Windy -** **Yeah all I got… I was surprised by what I learned so here are some links for those who are interested. .com/how-does_4568663_ .com/how_8732750_**** Oh and I don't own the links or the site. Read and review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Windy- oh you're here again. :3 that is good it must mean you got interested by the first chapter. ^^ Yay**

**Evra – turn back while you can…don't let her ruin my image!**

**Windy – suck it up Evra. **

**Darren – she owns nothing.**

**Windy – I do too!**

**Darren – other then your empty head?**

**Windy- what did I do to you?**

**Darren – you're using my Best friend for M rated stories. **

**Windy- then he should complain…just be happy I didn't start one with you and some random person.**

**Darren-is that all you could think up.**

**Windy – yeah.**

**Darren – well you do have a point.**

**Evra – traitor!**

Evra's POV

"Hey Evra I have a question." Darren said to me as we did our chores.

"Okay… what is it?" I replied while keeping focused on the task at hand.

"Where do you go at night?" He asked with a touch of friendly concern.

"Bed, were else?" I answered slightly taken off guard by the odd question.

"No, that's not what I mean. Lately you've been leaving the tent." Darren continued with a bit more concern.

"Bathroom." I lied as I realized what he meant.

"Oh…" HE replied as if I had given him a bizarre answer.

"Am I not allowed to go to the bathroom any more?" I asked teasingly.

"N-no… that's n-not what I meant." Darren stuttered sheepishly.

"Then what do you mean?" I asked now feeling concerned while keeping a teasing tone.

"Never mind… forget I said anything." Darren replied back as he gave am awkward laugh.

"If you say so." I replied giving him and poke and a teasing smile.

**Windy – you shouldn't lie to your friends Evra.**

**Evra –well you made me do it.**

**Windy- yeah I know… *evil grin***

**Evra - *walks away seemingly unaffected by the evil grin***

**Windy – any who ha. :3 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi you guys. ^^ thanks to you the reviewers. ^^ you're the gas that keeps the car running. **

**Evra-and?**

**Oh yeah I don't own the characters. **

**Darren- good job.**

**Yeah…thanks. **

Evra's POV

As I walked away I could feel Darren watching me. The gaze towards me ended when I turned a corner at a gray brown tent. I continued on my way to Truska looking up and the clear blue sky. When I finally got to a well used small trailer I heard a voice behind me.

"Truska." I said lightly as I turned to look at the beautiful bearded lady. She spoke in her language to me with a light smile.

It was good that I had spent some time learning it…though I didn't know all of it and some times I didn't understand… but I understood the majority of it.

"I um… I wanted to see you." I said feeling guilty.

She looked at me with a concerned face and said "If you want we can talk inside the trailer."

"Yes… I would like that." I replied using her language.

She then opened the door and let me inside the messy trailer. Well it wasn't messy in the since that there was just random stuff in random places. It was more of she had a place for specific stuff.

She sat down on her read clad bed and motioned for me to sit beside her.

"N-no I'm fine over here." I said feeling a rush in my face as I stood with the door behind me.

"If that is what you want… I've noticed you seemed to have not been eating as much as you normally do…are you alright?" She said to me with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just haven't been as hungry lately." I replied looking away from her feeling my heart beat get faster.

"Evra… Your face has turned redder then my bed, are you sick?" she said getting up off her bed and walking over to me. She then places her hand on my forehead before I could manage to spit anything out.

"I-I'm fine." I replied as I looked to the floor.

_It's all odd to me… such feeling never really popped up before. Ever since the middle of spring came I just feel like… I don't know…I just want to be with Truska… I want to hold her and…_

"Evra, if you need something just let me know… you know I'm here… and if not me there is Mr. Tall and the other members." She said "I'm not sure what's been going on lately but you seem to visit me often with out reason. Normally you want to talk or something."

"I… I don't know… I just feel like being around you." I said as she took her hand off my forehead.

"Maybe you need a nap." Truska said patting my head.

"I… I don't… I'll try and take one." I said opening her door and running off as fast as I could. I ran to the tent I shared with Darren and climbed into my hammock.

_I felt like I was going to explode. I just wanted to be around her but at the same time I feel like there is more… I don't understand it at all. I feel so lost._ _I want help but what if some one laughs at me or…what if I'm not normal… I mean other then the obvious. _

Then my snake came up into the hammock and snuggled up to me. She looked at me lovingly and hissed at me as if she was purring. I gave her a soft smile and rubbed her head lightly. After a while I felt my self drift off to sleep to the sound of my snake.

**Enjoy. ^^ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys. **

**Evra:*glares.***

**What?**

**Evra: you're planning something and I don't like it.**

**Love you too.**

I woke up with a start feeling as though I was missing something. My beloved snake looks up at me sweetly wondering what was wrong.

"Don't worry… I'll be back." I whispered to her and then petted her softly and then leaving the tent.

I walked though the darkness to a tent I would often visit when I needed some one to talk to.

Truska was a person I could talk to comfortably about anything… almost anything. It's not that I didn't trust every one else but there was something she had that made me feel as though she wouldn't get mad at me for anything… it was as if she understood everything.

I then, slowly and breathlessly, walked into her tent and kneeled at her bed and watched her. The feeling came again. I felt like I was going to burst again. It was as if an unlimited number of strong and unknown feelings flooded me. I slowly moved my hand over hers and gently rested it on hers. She was warm, not that she never was… but she was a nice warm. I wanted to cuddle up with her… but I was afraid that my condition wouldn't let me… it was scary… I wanted to be with her yet I didn't know why. I liked being around her but lately I can't get her out of my head.

She then moved slowly in her sleep changing her sleeping position.

_I should get back…_

**I know again short. Writers block loves me right now. (well for this story that is)**


End file.
